Josh "Skull" Raines
"''What is our purpose? To be the toys of Olympus, watch ourselves burn as the gods, like spoiled, petulant children, toss us into their hearth for amusement? I don't know about you, Ethan, but I couldn't give a damn for Olympus. Even my father, Phobos, is disrespected there. He not only has no throne, but look here, at Camp! I don't even have a cabin to call mine. And I swear to you Ethan, if I get the chance, I will tear down Olympus: brick... by... brick...''" '- Josh Raines' Biography Early Life Josh was born to Kelly Raines in 1993. Being an African-American, he was ridiculed at his school about his skin, despite the fact that racism was prohibitted. It was one such teasing session that Josh finally cracked. Grabbing one of the stronger boy's wrist, he looked hard into his eyes. The boy in question, Jonathan Beznev, started screaming and screaching about strange horrors. Seeing this strange process, the bullies ran away. Soon he earned detention at the hands of the management, but nonetheless, Jonathan left the school soon after. When his mother learned about the incident, she said that he need not be like his father, before leaving him puzzled. Never having known his father, the comment took Josh by surprise. For a few months, every thing went well, until his fourteenth birthday. At this day, his house was attacked by two women with snake trunks for legs. His mother died by their hands, and an agonized Josh revealed his true power to the duo, causing them to wail and finally die of fear. Leaving his home, he joined one of the various street gangs that roamed the town. With his new found powers of fear, he soon found himself the dominant gang leader of the area. His gang operated under the insignia of a grinning skull, earning him the nick-name of Skull. Soon, he was found by a Satyr searcher who had infiltrated his gang. When a large detatchment of monsters came to find him, the Satyr spirited him away to Long Island, Sound, to Camp Halfblood. Life at Camp With his arrival at Camp Halfblood, Josh began to loosen up, seeing that here, atleast, he wouldn't be mocked. His hopes were dashed though, when he was met by his childhood bully, Jonathan Beznev, who happened to be a son of Eris. Recently, Josh had been claimed by Phobos, the god of fear, but since only major gods had cabins, he was stuck with Beznev in the Hermes Cabin, where the two would live seeing the other as an unwelcome reminder of an old life best to forget. Despite their enemity, Josh managed to concentrate on training. Excelling at close combat with a sword, and more tactical combat with a spear, he trained alongside Luke. While never being quite as efficient with a sword as Luke, he became extremely adept with a spear. Eventually, though, an uneasy truce was brokered between them, after a certain incident. They had been assigned on a quest with a satyr, when a monster ambush caught them by surprise, causing the demise of the satyr and injuries to both. However, Josh managed to save both their skins by manipulating the monsters' fears, before Beznev managed to make them run amok. After dragging himself and his partner to a nearby tree, Josh prayed to the gods, begging for help. The sky didn't change for the entire day he kept trying to arouse Olympus' pity. Finally, he was visited by his father Phobos, who offered to help the duo. He conjured a red horse to carry the two boys, while a similiar steed carried the god. As they raced to Camp, Phobos explained that Olympus had never heard them, and it was Phobos himself who had come to his son's aid. Josh: "Thank Olympus you're here..." Phobos: "Don't thank Olympus, boy. I came to save your hide, not Zues." (Sky rumbles) Beznev: "But- but Zues must have heard us! He sent you, right?" Phobos: "Hah! As if. I came here on my achingly awesome lonesome. Olympus would have watched you wither and die before sending condolences to the Camp." Josh: "I was wanting to ask you this... other Campers have their own cabins... why isn't there a Phobos cabin?" Beznev: "Or an Eris Cabin?" Phobos: "Well, it's because of who I am see? I certainly ain't a senior god. Definitely not a major one. Same with Eris, Bussinez" Beznev: "It's Beznev." Phobos: "What ever." Josh: "Um... Phobos? You still ''are ''a god, right? So... you must have some immortal perks." Phobos: "Some. But not many, compared to the others. Just look at Apollo! Lucky bugger got the sun -chariot, Ferrari model. All the hot goddesses want a piece of him, and what do I get? The power to teleport in yellow vapor, and make lil' kiddies wet their pants. Unfair world." Josh: "Thankyou... Dad. Can I ever repay you?" Phobos: "You may get your chance soon, kid. Old powers rise, and I may have need for you." After reaching Camp, their attitude towards eachother improved remarkabely, which is more than can be said about their attitude to Camp itself. They didn't sacrifice to the gods before eating. They avoided Dionysius as much as possible. They new the gods had ignored them. They would ignore the gods. The gods had nearly destroyed them. They would totally demolish the gods. Soon, they found that they weren't the only Olumpus haters. They were confronted by Luke, who offered them a chance to join Olympus. In the hope of realizing their ultimate revenge, the two joined Luke, along with others. Category:Greek Demigod Category:Giantgnat Category:Males Category:Demigods Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Children of Phobos